Sweet Nothings
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: Oh how Joanne enjoyed sweet nothings whispered into her ear after a day's work.


"God I hate this." Maureen Johnson was currently upside down on the couch that Joanne and her had in their apatment. Currently, the diva was slowly loosing her mind.

"Poooookkkkiiiieeee..." Maureen whined to the empty apartment. How she missed her mocha lover. Ever since the near death of Mimi, Maureen has learned to appriciate the lawyer more. Especially when it came to afternoons alone.

Maureen glanced at the clock for the 87th time. Not like she was counting or anything.

'4:30? Pookie got out half an hour ago!' Maureen scowled. Maureen did change, you see, but that doesn't mean her sex-drive or need of love lowered.

Maureen's ears perked up when the door opened. She ran towards it, to hug her lover.

But she made a sharp turn into the laundry room when multiple lawyers were at the front door. Maureen grabbed a book off the shelf that Joanne usually read when she was doing the laundry, in case she was caught.

'Oh. Right. Pookie said her buddies would be over for a while because of some Mega-Case from hell...ugh' Maureen slumped on the floor. She curled into a ball when their chattering started. 'I guess no loving till tonight. Oh there will be hell to pay Jo. There will be hell.' Maureen began to read the novel in her hands.  
-

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled as her and her business partners came into her home.

"Mo!" It wasn't like the drama queen to leave without telling Joanne nowadays...where is she?

"Lose your lover, Jefferson?" a cocky, young, and new male lawyer spoke.

"Honeybear? Where are you?" Joanne ignored his comment and tried to coax Maureen out.

"Honeybear?" Many of the lawyers snickered.

"Oh shut up...Dammit, Mo, where the hell are you?"

"Maybe you should be kinder to your lover Jefferson." The same young lawyer spoke. Joanne let out a little growl and began to search the rooms.  
-

"What the hell? I thought you loved her Grendel." Maureen stared agast at the book in her hands. She just read the passage where Grendel, a monster who admired and seemed to have loved the queen from afar, just described burning her female parts. Or as he said "The ugly hole between her legs". Maureen grimaced as she read it again.

"You couldn't at least have sex with her? Dumbass." The door behind Maureen creaked and she turned around to see Joanne, who looked pretty winded.

"Hi Pookie!"

"Mo...Why...didn't you...answer me? I called...your name...like...10 times..." Joanne struggled to gain back her breath.

"You did?" Joanne nodded and Maureen cringed and stood up. "I'm sorry Pookie...I was reading Grendel. And I got so into it, I didn't hear you." Maureen pulled Joanne into an embrace.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Maureen was never one to read, or even come into the laundry room...unless it was for that one time when they had sex on the washer machine. Joanne buried her hands into Maureen's curls.

"I remmbered your buddies were going to be here tonight. I thought you thought I was going to be a bother. So I hid." Joanne was shocked at the confession. Maureen had a small pout and downcast eyes. Oh my God, She was adorable! Joanne grabbed the diva's lips with her own.

"Mo... You're everything to me. A little crazy I admit, but I could never, ever, be ashamed of you. C'mon." Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"Can I finish my book while you guys are working?"

"Yes, Honeybear." Maureen beamed.

"I see you found her." Maureen looked up to see a young male lawyer, whom Joanne scowled at.

"I was reading."

"Oh really? What?"

"Grendel."

"What a child's book." Maureen frowned and whispered in Joanne's ear.

"If it makes you feel better, I would never, ever, flirt with this prick." Joanne chuckled at Maureen comment.

"Shall we get stared then?" An elderly lawyer said. Joanne let go of Maureen's hand and walked over to the group of lawyers. Maureen plopped on a stool and continued to read her book. -

"And the hell is over!" Joanne cried as the front door slammed.

"Yes! And guess what? I finished the book!" Maureen jumped and stradled the still standing Joanne from the back. Joanne slammed into the door, but kept standing up.

"And what would you like to do now, Ms. Jefferson?" Maurren whispered before licking the shell of Joanne's right ear. Joanne shivered.

"What would y-you like to do?" Maureen giggled when Joanne's voice quivered.

"I'll be Grendel and you be Wealthow." Joanne looked confused.

"You're going to kill me?"

"Let me rephrase: Let me do what Grendel should've done when he opened her legs." Joanne laughed, then moaned as Maureen clamped her lips on her neck.

"C-Can we move to the bedroom?"

"No." Maureen mumbled against her skin. Jaonne whimpered as Maureen slipped her fingers under her shirt and began to massage Joanne's stomach.

"M-Mo..." Maureen smirked against her skin and scraped her teeth down Joanne's shoulder, slipping her hands back out and unbuttoning the lawyer's suit so she could have more of Joanne's chocolatey skin that Maureen desired. She then slipped her legs onto the floor, knowing that Joanne probably couldn't hold them up for much longer.

Maureen licked and sucked gently in a trail on Joanne's back. Jooanne groaned in pleasure. She loved these kinds of times. Sure, she loved it when she and Maureen had rough sex, but ever since Angel died and Mimi almost died, Maureen sometimes forgets to be rough and treats her body as if it was made of the purest gold. Joanne simply adored these nights because it meant that Maureen was practically worshiping her with love. Joanne moaned again as Maureen's hands moved to her front and gently pinched and rubbed at her newly uncovered breasts. Joanne looked down to see her shirt.

'When the hell did she do-' Her thought was cut short as she felt Maureen's tounge feather across the small of her back. Joanne arched into the door and Maureen made a small noise of protest when she moved away.

"S-Sorry."

"Shhhh..." Maureen quickly unbuttoned Joanne's pants and began to bring them and her panties down to the floor. As she brought them down, she used her tounge and her teeth to nip and lick the new skin.

As she began her way up, Maureen bit into Joanne's ass.

Joanne cried out and jerked. Maureen giggled and licked the bite mark. Joanne drew in her breath shakily. Maureen loved Joanne's ass, it was almost as sensitive as her center! Maureen laughed at her thought. Maureen continued to go up Joanne's body and bit down on her shoulder and sucked, knowing a hickey would come out of it.

Maureen slid her left hand onto Joanne's left breast and gently pinched her nipple. Joanne's moans got louder.

"M-Mo...We have t-to g-get away for-from the door."

"Why?" Maureen mumbled.

"Because...ngah... the neighbors might h-hear..." Maureen growled and dragged Joanne to their bedroom only to shove her against the door.

"P-Please Mo...I-I can't-" Joanne really wanted to be on the bed right now, her legs couldn't take it much longer. Maureen removed her mouth from Joanne's shoulder and moved to her ear.

"No. I'm going to take you on a door. You know that you like it. Don't deny it. Shhh...Shhh..." Joanne whimpered and moaned as Maureen whispered to her and kneaded her breast. Joanne shivered violently as she felt Maureen's right hand gently go down her stomach.

Maureen continued to whisper sweet nothings into Joanne's ear as she brought her fingers to play in Joanne's damp curls.

"Please...P-Please..." Joanne panted. She needed her honeybear inside her. Her body burned and she neded her inside NOW.

Maureen granted her lover's wishes and gently pushed two fingers inside her. Joanne cried out and arched into the door. Maureen began a slow rythm. Joanne whimpered every time Maureen pushed her fingers in.

"It's alright...Shh... Pookie, I got you..." Maureen continued to whisper as her pace got faster, but remained gentle. Joanne's back arched and she cried out loudly as Maureen's finger curled inside her and rubbed against her g-spot.

"More! Mo...More!" Joanne's breathing was heavy and she moved her hips along with Maureen's fingers. Maureen complied and pushed her fingers until she felt her knuckles go in a bit. Joanne screamed and Maureen felt her walls tighten and suck on her fingers.

To finish it off, Maureen pulled her fingers out and shoved them back in, only to scissor her fingers inside Joanne. Joanne screamed again as her juiced flowed out onto Maureen's hand.

"Yes...I love you...It's alright... You're okay..." Maureen still whispered as Joanne came down from her high. It wasn't until she settled down completely that she removed her fingers. Joanne whimpered as Maureen's fingers left her.

"I love you... I love you..." Maureen only whispered this in Joanne's ear. Joanne whimpered and turned her head.

"I love you too." Joanne closed the small gap between them and kiseed Maureen. As they pulled away, Joanne asked.

"Your turn?" Maureen shook her head.

"You're tired, pookie. You can do me in the morning." Maureen grabbed Jaonne and carried her bridal style into the room. She slipped Joanne under the covers and kissed her forehead. Joanne didn't want to admit it, but she was actually really tired.

"Goodnight, love." The last thing Joanne saw before she feel into dreamland, was her drama queen suck on her fingers.

Oh, how she loved sweet nothings. 


End file.
